underworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Underworld: Awakening
Underworld: Awakening (en español Inframundo: El Despertar) (anteriormente titulado como Underworld: New Dawn) es una película americana estrenada el 20 de enero de 2012. Es la cuarta entrega de la gótica serie Underworld, que es la segunda secuela de Underworld. Trama Seis meses después de los acontecimientos de Underworld: Evolution, la Vampiresa Selene es capturada por humanos en la Purga, un exterminio masivo de Vampiros y Lycans después de que la humanidad se entera de su existencia. thumb|Selene escapa de la cámara criogénica. Doce años después, Selene se libera de suspensión criogénica y se escapa de la corporación médica Antigen, que dice estar tratando de hacer un antídoto para el virus que crea Vampiros y Lycans. Selene comienza a tener visiones extrañas después de su fuga, que ella sigue creyendo las visiones están relacionadas con su amante, el Híbrido Michael Corvin. Las visiones la llevan a un edificio donde se encuentra con David, un compañero Vampiro. Mientras hablaba con David, Selene tiene otra visión, que la lleva a una joven llamada Eve, reveló más tarde a ser una Híbrida y la hija de Selene. David les lleva a su Círculo. El padre de David, Thomas, no está dando la bienvenida en Selene y Eve, diciendo que Michael murió hace doce años y Selene es la causa de la destrucción del clan Vampiro. Dr. Jacob Lane, director de Antigen, se revela como un Lycan junto a su hijo Quint, con el antídoto en realidad está diseñado para hacer Lycans inmune a los efectos mortales de plata. Sin embargo, código genético Híbrido de Eva se requiere para lograr esto, así Dr. Lane envía Quint con otros Lycans al Círculo de Thomas. Numerosos Vampiros han sido sacrificados y Selene se reúne Quint, que se transforma en un gigantesco "Lycan super", su cuerpo cambió por inyecciones con sangre de Eve. Selene es derrotado, Eve es capturada por los Lycans, y David está herido de muerte durante la batalla. Selene decide salvar a Eve, pero primera revive David con su sangre Inmortal, que le dio Alexander Corvinus en Underworld: Evolution. Capaz de sobrevivir en la luz del sol, Selene se alista la ayuda de Detective Sebastian, un hombre que trató de investigar Antigen temprano en la película. Sebastian se compromete a ayudar a salvar a Eve, admitiendo que estaba casada con una Vampiresa hasta que se suicidó durante la Purga. Selene destruye parte de la sede de Antigen usando explosivos, lo que obligó Dr. Lane a mover Eve fuera del edificio para llevar a cabo una operación para crear el antídoto. Selene descubre el congelado criogénicamente de Michael en un laboratorio, y daña su celda, lo que le permitió escapar. Escapando en una camioneta, Dr. Lane es interceptada por Sebastian y luego Selene que hace que la van a chocar. Quint llega, se transforma en su forma súper Lycan, y lucha Selene. Eve se libera de la camioneta y se involucra Dr. Lane en una pelea, que se ha inyectado con el súper Lycan fórmula utilizada en Quint. Sebastian y David ayudan en su lucha hasta que mata Dr. Lane, al arrancar la garganta. Quint acorrala Selene pero se ve obligado a volver a su forma humana cuando se esconde en una pequeña cámara, sólo para Selene empujar un activo granada de plata en el cuerpo de Quint, haciéndolo explotar. Selene va a buscar a Michael, pero se entera de que ya ha escapado. Selene, Eve y David corren al techo, sólo para encontrar que Michael ha ido. Selene concluye que encontrará Michael, y haz volver al mundo de los humanos y los Lycans a fin de que los Vampiros pueden reconstruir. Actores * Kate Beckinsale como Selene * Michael Ealy como Detective Sebastian * India Eisley como Eve * Theo James como David * Stephen Rea como Dr. Lane * Sandrine Holt como Lida * Wes Bentley como Edward Vronski (sin acreditar) * Charles Dance como Thomas * Richard Cetrone como Lycan #1 * Kris Holden-Ried como Quint * Adam Greydon Reid como Alan * Catlin Adams como Olivia * Scott Speedman confirmó en una entrevista que no se repetirá su papel como Michael Corvin para esta película. En cambio, un doble con semejanza facial de Speedman superpuesto a través de CGI retrató a su personaje desde la distancia en el comienzo de la película, y cuando se encuentra congelado criogénicamente por Selene en el final de la película. Productor Richard Wright ha declarado que "la idea es que él volvería en el quinto". Locuciones Selene dice en el estreno de la película: "Los clanes de Vampiro y Lycan habían estado en guerra durante siglos antes de que naciera, su conflicto sin fin oculto al mundo humano. Yo me convertí en un Vampiro, y tuve la fuerza para vengar a mi familia contra los Lycans. Y yo era buena en eso!. Entonces, me conocí a Michael Corvin, un humano, que no era ni Vampir ni Lycan, sino un Híbrido de los dos, y todo cambió. Aliados convertidos en enemigos, y los Ancianos Vampiros que me había protegido durante más de seis siglos, ahora me querían muerta! Nos tomó represalias, mataron a los Ancianos, y por un breve instante de tiempo, estuvimos a salvo. Pero, entonces, una nueva oscuridad surgió. La Purga: Los seres humanos ya no se matan unos a otros, nos hemos convertido en el enemigo al que he estado esperando. Escape ha convertido en nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir, por lo tanto, Michael y yo nos vamos, esta noche!" Voz en off de la fin depelícula: "Aunque el mundo ha cambiado, nuestro enemigo es el mismo. Los Lycans reconstruirán, y la caza de su padre, como lo hicieron para ella. Pero a medida que se hacen más fuertes, así que lo haremos. La Coven de Vampiros no sólo sobrevivir en este mundo, lo vamos a recuperar." Producción La producción de la película comenzó en marzo de 2011 en Vancouver, BC con Tom Rosenberg, Gary Lucchesi y Len Wiseman produciendo. Esta será una de las primeras películas liberados que recibió un disparo en 3D exclusivamente con la nueva Red Digital Camera Company Cinema "Epic" línea de cámaras. Recepción Underworld: Awakening recibió críticas negativas en su mayoría, con Rotten Tomatoes dando a la película un "podrido" de calificación de 26%, con un consenso que dice "Hay más acción insípido y menos historia de Underworld Awakening que en los entregas anteriores, lo que hace sentir todo el asunto intrascendente". Casi todos los encuestados, incluidos los que positivamente crítica de la película, coincidieron en que la historia era inexistente y los personajes eran planos. Tom Russo del Boston Globe escribió que Awakening es "La entrada más genérica de todos", mientras que James Luxford de The National dijo: "Si usted está buscando una película inteligente puede que tenga que buscar en otra parte". David Hiltbrand del Philadelphia Enquirer también criticó la película, diciendo: "No hay mucho para esta película más allá de una procesión de mancha oscura y reluciente violencia". Andy Webster del New York Times dio a la película una crítica positiva, señalando que "El cociente de combate, a los créditos de la película, es hacia arriba, con forraje narrativa mantiene al mínimo". Los comentarios positivos casi universalmente observaban que la atracción sexual de Kate Beckinsale es el elemento más atractivo de Awakening. Lanzamiento de DVD y Blu-Ray Underworld: Awakening fue lanzado en DVD y Blu-Ray el 8 de mayo de 2012. Materia Prima del DVD # Featurettes: # # Selene Levanta # # El Reparto # # Reanudación de la Acción # # El despertar de una franquicia, Construcción de un Nuevo Mundo Brutle # # La construcción de un mejor Lycan # Secuencias de previsualización # Blooper Carrete # Video de Música "Heavy Prey" Materia Prima de Blu-Ray # Featurettes: # # Selene Levanta # # El Reparto # # Reanudación de la Acción # # El despertar de una franquicia, Construcción de un Nuevo Mundo Brutle # # La construcción de un mejor Lycan # Secuencias de previsualización (en 2D y 3D) # Blooper Carrete # Video de Música "Heavy Prey" Banda Sonora La banda sonora de Underworld: Awakening fue lanzado por Lakeshore Records el 17 de enero de 2012, la mayoría de las canciones de la banda sonora son remixes raros por Danny Lohner. Entre otros que aparecen en la banda sonora son las bandas de Evanescence, Linkin Park, The Cure y Lacuna Coil. Citas Esta película tiene una categoría de citas. Curiosidades * Esta película es la única entrega sóla en la serie Underworld que no se centra en un romance, además de tomar un tono argumental más apocalíptico. * Underworld: Awakening es la película más taquillera de la serie Underworld, a nivel nacional y mundial. Sin embargo, también costó más de hacer. * Es la primera película de Underworld que se rodó en 3D, y una de las primeras películas tomadas con cámaras digitales RED EPIC. * El Dr. Lane es el único Lycan hasta ahora en la serie con una transformación incompleta. Se desconoce el motivo exacto para esto en la historia, pero esta trasformación aunque notoriamente más débil guarda semejanza con la imagen clásica del Hombre Lobo de las películas de los 60's. * Muchos fans de la saga criticaron a esta película por su semejanza con las películas de la serie Resident Evil (dirigidas por Paul W. S. Anderson). Curiosamente, a partir de Resident Evil: Afterlife se nota una gran influencia estética de las primeras Underworld. * Jalmari Helander se le ofreció la oportunidad de dirigir la película. * La personaje de India Eisley se llama "Sujeto 2" en la película, pero los créditos la llaman "Eve". Galería Underworld-Awakening-E-Cine-1.jpg Underworld-awakening-selena.jpg Underworld+Awakening 01.jpg Underworld-Awakening-michael-corvin-25189738-1920-792.jpg help! selene.jpg Awakening SS 01.jpg Vryo.jpg Awakening SS 03.jpg Awakening SS 04.jpg Awakening SS 06.jpg Awakening SS 07.jpg Awakening SS 08.jpg Awakening SS 09.jpg Awakening SS 10.jpg Awakening SS 11.jpg Awakening SS 12.jpg Awakening SS 14.jpg Awakening SS 15.jpg Awakening SS 16.jpg Awakening SS 17.jpg Ono.jpg Awakening SS 19.jpg Underworld Awakening 3D.jpg Selene on top of skyscraper (Awakening).JPG P1.jpg 418315_10150497217481701_7245371700_8986200_1863094294_n.jpg Hurricane.gif Selene escaping fire from flamethrower.JPG Selene jumps in water to save Michael.png Selene shoots at Lycans.png en:Underworld: Awakening fr:Underworld : Nouvelle Ère ru:Другой мир: Пробуждение de:Underworld: Awakening pt-br:Anjos da Noite - O Despertar Categoría:Películas Categoría:Underworld: Awakening